Songe d'été
by minimilie
Summary: Shinji Hirako passe ses nuits à cauchemarder depuis bientôt 100 ans. Un soir il sort prendre l'air, plus tourmenté que les autres fois. Ce qu'il pensait être un éveil nocturne s'avère être un songe qui lui permettra peut-être d'aller enfin de l'avant...OS


Bonjour tout le monde, voilà ma première fiction sur l'univers de Bleach. J'ai mis un rating M Pour cause de lemon. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos impressions, même si ça ne vous a pas plu, ça m'aide à améliorer mon style ! à bientôt ! minimilie

**SONGE D'ETE**

Il devait être aux alentours de 3h du matin lorsque Shinji Hirako sortit du hangar où il vivait avec les autres vizards pour prendre l'air. Le jeune homme s'assit dans l'herbe, les yeux rougis par son insomnie et les larmes qu'il avait versées silencieusement. Il se passa machinalement la main dans sa coupe au carré qui n'était plus si droite que ça, et finalement s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il laissa ses pensées défiler tandis qu'il regardait d'un air absent les étoiles.

Cela faisait 100 ans. 100 ans qu'ils avaient été transformés, lui et ses amis. 100 ans qu'ils avaient été laissés pour morts, trahis par la Soul Society, piégés par Aizen. 100 ans qu'ils avaient survécu à leur Hollowification grâce à Kisuke, et qu'ils s'étaient exilés sur Terre, laissant derrière eux collègues, amis, famille. Shinji soupira et ferma les yeux. 100 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Terumi, et leur fille.

Il eut un sourire triste. Ils avaient bien caché leur jeu, de manière à ce que rien ne puisse confirmer la rumeur qui courrait. Il aurait bien voulu tout révéler au grand jour, mais elle était trop noble, trop indépendante et trop fière pour montrer au monde qu'un simple homme du Rukongai avait dompté son féroce caractère. Personne ne doutait du fait qu'elle voyait régulièrement quelqu'un, la grossesse qu'elle avait exhibé fièrement, au lieu de la dissimuler, pour provoquer sa famille en était la preuve absolue. Mais sa liaison était si discrète que personne n'avait jamais su qui était l'heureux amant. Shinji était l'ami de son frère, il l'avait rencontré à l'école des Shinigamis. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et lui, pas même son propre frère. Ils feignaient à merveille un détachement trompeur.

Au fil des années, les spéculations sur Terumi s'étaient estompées faute de preuves, et Shinji avait alors pu faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais tentées quelques dizaines d'années auparavant. Il passait ainsi beaucoup de temps en compagnie de sa fille, en tant que meilleur ami du chef de clan. La petite restait muette quant à sa présence, elle avait bien compris l'enjeu qu'il y avait derrière son silence. Les gens ne voyaient en l' attachement d'Hirako pour cette gamine qu'un amour pour les enfants amplifié par le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir lui-même, étant le célibataire le plus endurci du Sereitei. Soi-disant. Seule Terumi les regardait d'un air entendu. Et si elle ne permettait toujours pas qu'il reste dormir avec elle, ses visites nocturnes devenaient dangereusement plus longues, au point de risquer parfois que le pot aux roses soit découvert.

Shinji se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se souviendrait toujours de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était peu avant l'aube, le jour où il avait été piégé par Aizen. C'était la première fois qu'elle le suppliait de rester. Elle avait peur de toutes ces disparitions qui étaient intervenues et ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie. Charmeur, il l'avait enlacée et avait entamé ce dialogue qui lui martelait désormais les tympans.

_- Terumi, ta beauté t'éblouit et te fait perdre ton bon sens (*), je crois que tu me sous-estimes… Sais-tu vraiment qui je suis ? Et quelle est ma place dans la hiérarchie du Gotei 13 ?_

_- Hai, Hirako-taicho, avait-elle répondu en baissant son regard, honteuse, appuyant bien sur le mot « taicho »_

_- Alors ne crains rien pour moi mon amour. Câlin, il lui avait passé une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles. Ces disparitions m'inquiètent, reprit-il, mais elles ne me toucheront pas. Je suis capitaine. J'ai passé les 50 dernières années de ma vie à me battre pour que la paix soit maintenue dans le Sereitei, et je n'ai jamais été vaincu quelque soit la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que mes aptitudes tant bien dans le kido que dans les combats font de moi l'un des hommes les plus doués du Gotei 13, et on me respecte pour mon flair qui a permis de déjouer plusieurs tentatives de coup d'Etat. Je ne suis pas un jeunot tout juste débarqué qui effectue sa première mission tu sais…_

_- J'en suis fort consciente, mais …_

_- Fais-moi juste confiance, avait-il répliqué en collant son front au sien et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne me ferai pas avoir, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si on m'ordonne de trouver les coupables, je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités en tant que capitaine de la 5ème division. Mon devoir passe malheureusement avant ce que j'aimerais vraiment faire, à savoir rester tranquillement au chaud avec toi sous la couette._

_Elle eut un petit sourire._

_-Si je dois le faire, je les trouverai, continua-t-il, je les ramènerai et je retournerai auprès de toi dès qu'il n'y aura plus de grabuge. Et ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu as une pancarte sur le front où il y a marqué en lettres rouges énormes « je m'inquiète pour l'amour de ma vie Hirako Shinji »… Je t'ai connue bien plus douée niveau discrétion._

_Elle lui sourit faiblement et passa sa main sur sa joue._

_- Fais juste attention à toi, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec toujours cette angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Je ne veux pas perdre l'homme que j'aime._

_Il lui sourit, l'embrassa et sortit par la fenêtre comme d'habitude, le courant d'air provoqué par son shunpo faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme._

Shinji se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Ce jour-là il avait tout perdu. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire souffrir en imaginant ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait écoutée ce jour-là. Pire encore, ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars atroces. Dans certains, il la voyait s'effondrer à l'annonce de sa transformation en Hollow, qui signait en réalité sa mise à mort. Dans d'autres, elle se suicidait, ou se mariait finalement avec un autre homme, et il ne savait pas lequel des deux songes était le pire à vivre pour lui. Mais le plus traumatisant était sans doute celui où il voyait sa petite fille, son poussin, assise toute seule dans son jardin, triste comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, avec pour seuls mots sur les lèvres « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnées papa ? »

Il se remit assis brusquement, la respiration saccadée, puis se passa les mains sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer. Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé Terumi. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ni sans notre fille. Je ne peux pas faire semblant non plus, et même si je vous ai abandonnées sans le vouloir, je ne peux pas imaginer que vous soyez passé à autre chose vous non plus. Je suis égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai peut-être eu que ce que je méritais, j'ai été puni pour avoir été tant arrogant ce jour-là…

- Arrête de te lamenter, baka.

Shinji sursauta comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique et se leva d'un bond. Il avait baissé sa garde, il n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'avait même pas cherché une trace de reiatsu près de lui. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, il lâcha immédiatement le manche de son zanpakuto, stupéfait.

-Terumi ?

C'était bien elle qui le regardait, avec ses yeux de louve et son sourire qu'il aimait tant. Elle portait un kimono simple, il se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les parures qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un arbre de décoration. Sa magnifique chevelure était nouée en un chignon qu'il brûlait d'envie de retirer.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Terumi, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui Shinji. Plus ou moins.

Sans plus attendre, il la serra contre lui. Elle faisait bien une tête de moins que lui, et elle avait le même parfum fruité que dans ses souvenirs. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux du jeune homme.

- C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla-t-il

Elle rit doucement.

-Evidemment baka, comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu passer le Senkaimon et te retrouver dans cette fichue ville ?

Il soupira.

- J'aurai préféré que non, mais je m'en doutais un peu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Au moins c'est plus agréable que tous les cauchemars de ces 100 dernières années.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là trésor. Je dois t'aider à tourner la page, pour que tu cesses d'être tourmenté.

Il sursauta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier Terumi, je t'aime ! bégaya-t-il

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- Idiot, je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu devais m'oublier. J'ai dit que tu devais passer à autre chose. Tu as trop souffert Shinji, il est temps que cela se termine tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste mon amour. Le Shinji que je connaissais m'a séduite parce qu'il souriait tout le temps. Il était beau parce qu'il était heureux. Je veux que tu retrouves ton sourire...

- Le Shinji dont tu parles n'avait pas trahi sa promesse envers celle qu'il aime, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée en étant condamné à une vie d'exilé, lança-t-il, amère.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, mon amour. Personne, pas même toi, n'aurait pu prédire que le lieutenant Aizen Sosuke allait vous trahir.

- Je suis vraiment en train de rêver, murmura le jeune homme, tu n'es absolument pas censée savoir ceci.

Elle le gifla. Surpris il recula de deux pas.

- Hirako Shinji –il grimaça car c'était très mauvais signe quand elle l'appelait par son nom complet- que ce soit ou non un rêve, on s'en contrefout ! N'aurais-je pas réagi exactement de la même manière si ça n'avait pas été un songe ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si j'étais réelle ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment essentiel ?

- Si ça n'avait pas été un rêve, s'écria-t-il, j'aurai pu m'excuser de t'avoir laissée. J'aurai pu te montrer à quel point je suis désolé, j'aurai détruit définitivement cette boule qui me broie l'estomac tous les soirs depuis 100 ans. Et tu aurais su la vérité, alors que là la vraie Terumi est au Sereitei, me croyant mort, sans doute mariée de force à un autre homme. Elle me pleure peut-être encore, alors que je suis en vie ! Et ça me tue, parce que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, la retrouver, lui montrer que je suis toujours là et que je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose que la manière dont je pourrai la revoir ! Tu comprends cela ?

Il se passa de nouveau les mains sur le visage, son envie de craquer ayant réapparu. Terumi soupira et l'attira contre elle. Il se laissa bercer dans ses bras.

- Si je suis apparue, commença-t-elle, c'est sans doute qu'inconsciemment tu as besoin de me revoir une dernière fois pour pouvoir te reconstruire.

- Mais je…

- Chut, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ne suis-je pas assez forte pour m'en sortir à la Soul Society ? Ne suis-je pas capable de m'opposer à ceux qui voudraient profiter de ma faiblesse ?

- Si, admit-il. Tu es une vraie louve, et tout le monde te craint, même ton frère.

- C'est vrai, rit-elle. Bon tu vois, je suis capable de me défendre. Serais-je capable de surmonter ton décès ? De faire mon deuil et de trouver un autre homme ?

- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

- Tu penses mal Shinji, tu fais ton égoïste parce que tu espères pouvoir me retrouver véritablement, mais si tu étais vraiment mort, ne souhaiterais-tu pas que je retrouve le bonheur ? Voudrais-tu que je reste malheureuse toute ma vie ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas mort et c'est bien là le problème…

- Pour moi et pour le reste de la Soul Society, hésita-t-elle, si. Tu le sais. Et tu n'auras jamais la possibilité de retourner là-bas. Tu ne me reverras jamais vivante, tu le sais très bien, alors c'est comme si nous étions morts l'un pour l'autre. Et comme j'ai dû certainement le faire, tu dois faire ton deuil Shinji.

Il lutta contre la sensation de sa gorge qui se nouait à nouveau.

- C'est tellement injuste.

- La vie est injuste mon cœur, tu ne peux pas lutter contre cela. Tu dois juste faire avec.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Shinji rata un battement.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas tourner la page que tu vas oublier notre histoire. Tu m'as aimée, moi aussi, une partie de mon cœur restera à jamais tienne et ce sera réciproque. Mais tu ne dois pas te fermer définitivement à tout sentiment. Tu as le droit d'aimer, même le devoir de tomber amoureux à nouveau. Nous avons dédié toute la courte existence que nous avons passée ensemble à essayer de rendre l'autre heureux, cela vaut pour maintenant aussi. Lâche prise mon amour, laisse-toi enfin vivre chaque instant. Ne garde de notre histoire que les bons souvenirs, pas la culpabilité de sa fin brutale. Assume tes actes et sois heureux.

Il plongea longuement son regard dans ses yeux de couleur miel, puis la serra dans ses bras.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux Terumi. Je te promets que j'essayerai.

-Tu y arriveras, lui répondit-elle d'un air soulagé en le serrant contre elle. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le montres. Tu n'as pas été capitaine pour rien, après tout.

-Cependant, murmura-t-il, j'ai besoin ton aide maintenant. Je… je ne peux pas te dire au revoir avec comme dernier souvenir un « je reviendrai » qui n'a jamais eu lieu…

Hésitant, il l'embrassa. Elle y répondit et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu auras le plus beau souvenir qu'on ait pu créer ensemble, je te le promets.

Ils reprirent leur étreinte, ne cessant leurs baisers enflammés que lorsqu'ils manquaient de souffle. Ils savaient tous deux que ce serait leur dernière fois, alors ils y mettaient toute leur passion, leur ardeur et leur amour. Ils voulaient que ce moment reste à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires, car ce serait le plus beau qu'ils aient vécu.

Lorsque Terumi commença à frissonner sous l'effet de la fraicheur nocturne, Shinji la souleva et l'amena dans le hangar, tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément. Il parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et allongea sa bien-aimée sur le lit, reprenant ses caresses, ôtant son chignon et admirant ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses hanches. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa une main dans le kimono dont il avait défait l'obi, et il se surprit à penser que, s'il faisait vraiment un rêve, les autres allaient le charrier parce qu'il ferait très certainement des bruits suspects dans son sommeil. Il se mit à rire tout seul, ce qui étonna Terumi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Je pense à des trucs totalement débiles alors que je suis sur le point de faire l'amour avec la femme la plus belle de l'univers, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis 100 ans. Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi.

-Effectivement mon cœur, susurra-t-elle, tu as baissé ta garde…

-Quoi ?

- Bakudo no yon : Hainawa !

-Merde !

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva pieds et mains liés aux montants de son lit.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu… rit-il nerveusement. Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris ce sort !

- Il fallait bien que je m'en serve un jour…lui répondit-elle sensuellement.

Elle le chevaucha et l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. Shinji se détendit malgré sa mauvaise posture et émit un gémissement sourd lorsqu'elle retira sa chemise tout en dessinant des arabesques avec ses doigts sur son torse nu. Alors qu'elle rajoutait des baisers papillonnant à ses caresses, il se dit que, s'il était vraiment en train de rêver, il était étrange qu'il n'ait pas gardé le contrôle ou pensé lui-même à cette torture délicieuse. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui fantasmait, non ? Puis il se dit que merde, il n'allait pas gâcher le plus beau rêve érotique de sa vie en réfléchissant sur le fait qu'il était ou non en train de rêver alors qu'il pourrait juste bloquer le fil de ses pensées et profiter à fond du moment présent. Et il cessa totalement de penser lorsque les caresses de son amante descendirent encore plus bas. Alors que ses yeux embués de désir divaguaient, il lâcha entre deux râles :

- S'il-te-plait… hmm… laisse-moi te rendre folle de plaisir… moi aussi.

Elle remonta vers lui avec un sourire victorieux et l'embrassa ardemment. Il la suivit avec autant de fougue et vaincue, elle annula son sort. Il inversa aussitôt leurs positions d'un coup de rein et entreprit d'embrasser et de caresser chaque centimètre carré de la peau qui s'offrait à lui sous le kimono défait, sous les gémissements implorants de sa bien-aimée.

Il finit au bout d'un temps qu'il était incapable de mesurer par ôter ledit kimono ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements à lui et s'assit sur le lit, complètement nu, ramenant les jambes de Terumi de chaque côté de ses hanches masculines et la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait cette fois-ci de dominant et de dominé. Il ne souhaitait qu'une escale au septième ciel pour eux deux sur un même pied d'égalité.

Leurs gémissements reprirent plus fortement, en écho avec leurs mouvements saccadés. Leur passion presque assouvie les rendait fous, ils n'étaient plus capables de rien sinon continuer sans fin leur danse charnelle. Et lorsque Terumi cria plus fort que les autres fois et que Shinji atteignit lui aussi l'apothéose du plaisir, il ne put que murmurer, encore enivré par sa jouissance, que c'était la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air qu'ils aient jamais faite tous les deux.

Epuisé, il s'allongea sur le lit, la ramenant tout contre lui. Ses yeux déjà se fermaient.

- Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête déjà, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille en lui caressant la joue.

Elle l'embrassa et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Dors mon amour. Ce moment ne s'arrêtera jamais et restera inscrit ici.

Il voulait lutter, mais sentait que son corps ne résisterait plus longtemps à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait. Avant de sombrer totalement dans les bras de Morphée, il eut le temps de lui murmurer une dernière fois :

- Merci Terumi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire. Je resterai à jamais tien, mais j'irai de l'avant, je le promets. Je t'aime mon amour…

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin endormi, Terumi laissa ses larmes couler, tandis qu'elle disparaissait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Shinji. Tu n'as pas compris que nos songes se sont rejoints une dernière fois, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je quitte à présent mon rêve tout comme tu es sorti du tien, mais il restera gravé dans mon esprit pour l'éternité. Adieu, mon amour.

Lorsque Shinji s'éveilla, il eut le réflexe de passer sa main sur le drap à côté de lui. Il était bel et bien froid. Il poussa alors un long soupir et regarda l'heure. 3h du matin.

- C'est drôle, pensa-t-il, c'est comme si j'étais revenu à mon point de départ. Il est peut-être effectivement temps pour moi d'entamer un nouveau commencement.

Il se leva , s'habilla et sortit du hangar comme au début de son rêve. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, allongé dans l'herbe, il sentit une présence près de lui. Hiyori s'accroupit près de lui, son épée plantée dans le sol lui servant d'appui. Il était content que ce soit elle et pas un autre des vizards. Il s'entendait avec elle mieux qu'avec aucun d'entre eux, sans aucun doute parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Imbécile chauve, commença-t-elle en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la question, petit singe.

- J'ai été réveillée, marmonna-t-elle. Tu as fait un boucan pas possible en sortant, baka.

- Désolé. J'étais un peu ailleurs.

Il interrompit son observation des étoiles pour la regarder.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais pouvoir me libérer de tout ce qui m'entravait et m'empêchait de vivre.

Elle soutint son regard, soupira puis détourna les yeux.

- T'as l'air… différent en tout cas.

- Différent comment ?

- T'as plus cette lueur triste au fond des yeux. T'as presque le même regard qu'avant qu'on atterrisse ici.

- C'est une bonne chose je crois. Ça veut dire que je commence à tourner la page.

Elle lui sourit puis lui lança d'un ton enjoué :

- Puisque tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir te donner de bons coups de savate au visage sans me sentir coupable, vieux chauve blond. Ça me fera du bien, j'étais presque rouillée à force de me retenir.

- Ah parce que tu te retenais, Hiyori ? Je vais mourir au prochain coup que tu me donneras alors…

- T'as pas intérêt. C'est la seule distraction qu'il me reste ici !

Il se mit à rire doucement.

- T'es en train de me dire que ma seule utilité est de te servir de souffre-douleur, c'est un peu dégradant pour moi…

- Tu le cherches en même temps. Si tu ne faisais pas ton sourire de sadique énervant, j'aurai pas envie de te le faire ravaler.

- C'est pas faux. Mais j'aime bien te faire enrager, alors je ne peux qu'assumer les conséquences de mon masochisme.

- Tant pis pour toi. Bon on se les caille ici, je rentre. Tu viens ?

Il hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois le ciel étoilé, se leva et rentra à ses côtés.

- Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un service, petit singe ?

- Hmm ?

- Donne-moi un coup de savate quand tu vois que je redeviens nostalgique. J'ai pas le droit de regretter la vie que j'ai passée à la Soul Society. Ma vie est ici, avec notre groupe, avec ce qu'on vit tous ensemble depuis notre Hollowification et non plus dans mon passé.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête et ferma la porte du hangar.

- T'es vraiment bizarre quand tu te lèves en plein milieu de la nuit, Shinji.

- Je sais. Profite-en, je ne te donnerai pas d'autorisations de ce genre très souvent…

- T'inquiète, je redeviendrai la sandale-qui-frappe-plus-vite-que-son-ombre très vite, tu regretteras bientôt de m'avoir réveillée ce soir.

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il retourna dans la sienne, s'allongea et pour la première fois depuis 100 ans, il eut un sommeil sans rêves.

FIN

(*) : Terumi veut dire « beauté éclatante » (d'après wikipedia)


End file.
